Gaming machines such as slot machines currently provide bonus schemes wherein a player has one or more opportunities to select one or more symbols from a plurality of possible symbols. If the player selects one of the designated winning or symbols or a winning combination of symbols, the game awards the player a credit or bonus value. The outcome depends upon the particular symbol or symbols obtained by the player. If the player selects a terminating symbol, the game terminates. Other various bonus games have been associated with gaming machines. To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide new bonus games for gaming devices.